Brainiac 8
I'ndigo '''formerly known as '''Brainiac 8', is an Coluan android cyber-terrorist that attempts to wipe out the Human race. She had a history with Non, and as the most dangerous prisoner of Fort Rozz helped Kara make it out of the Phantom Zone and is also the one who allowed all alien prisoners in the prison to escape and run loose on Earth. Although she was torn in half by J'onn J'onzz and she was deactivated by this act, Brainiac 8 is able to return and wreck havoc once again. Biography Fort Rozz Brainiac 8 was imprisoned on Fort Rozz for an attempted genocide on Krypton, and was trapped in the Phantom Zone. After years of searching, she eventually finds the Kara Zor-El pod. She takes over the pod, causing the young Kryptonian to wake abruptly, and notices a computer console in her dashboard with a logo with three dots in a triangular shape before Fort Rozz's engines activated and both escaped the Phantom Zone. Indigo's Rampage Taking on the alias Indigo, Brainiac 8 travels through the internet with the hopes of wiping out all Humans on Earth. She tries to release private information about an infidelity website (DiamondDiscretions.com) to Catco, but Cat Grant refused to release it. The monitors and other electronic devices start to go haywire at CatCo and the hacker (who was Indigo taking on a human face on-screen) tells Cat that since she ignored what was on the drive, there is going to be chaos in National City. She keeps to her word and all the lights in National City turn green, causing major car crashes. At Kara's apartment, Kara and James Olsen watch Winn Schott try to crack the hacker's code to no avail when the hacker appears on the screen and teleports through the computer into the room as a blue woman with the symbols of Brainiacs. She attacks Kara, and threatens to kill Winn and James Olsen, but Hank and Alex arrive and scare Indigo off. Later, Indigo teleports through another computer and meets with Non, where it's revealed that the two had earlier sexual encounters. Indigo tells Non that Astra’s notion of living alongside the humans can’t work, and says she'll do something to the human race so she and the Kryptonians will be only ones left on Earth. At Kara's apartment, Kara and James Olsen watch Winn Schott try to crack the hacker's code to no avail when the hacker appears on the screen and teleports through the computer into the room as a blue woman with the symbols of Brainiacs. She attacks Kara, and threatens to kill Winn and James Olsen, but Hank and Alex arrive and scare Indigo off. Later, Indigo teleports through another computer and meets with Non, where it's revealed that the two had earlier sexual encounters. Indigo tells Non that Astra’s notion of living alongside the humans can’t work, and says she'll do something to the human race so she and the Kryptonians will be only ones left on Earth. Failure and Destruction Kara dropped her phone during the landing (not seen on screen). After learning that Winn is working on a virus that will destroy her, Indigo uses the active device to reach Winn and choke him. Winn, though being strangled, continued to prepare his virus. Indigo begins to try to get Kara to back away, saying she (Indigo) is "invincible". Winn calls her a "glorified Windows Vista" and uploads the virus to Indigo. While she's being destroyed, she explains that if it weren't for her finding Kara's pod, none of them would have been on Earth at all. The virus finally consumes her, leaving no trace of her remnants. Finally, Non, using the Omegahedron, shows that Indigo was not actually destroyed, with her body appearing on the computer board in severed pieces. Non says, "I merely broke your heart. Look what Supergirl did to you," and eventually says that he wants her to do things his way now. Reassembled and Revived After Martian Manhunter ripped Brainiac 8 apart her body was procured by Project Cadmus, whom hoped to use her Coluan biology to complete a number of cybernetic programs that Cadmus had been developing. This would prove to be a great advancement in their research, with what Cadmus learned from Coluan biology, they were able to complete such projects as Metallo, Metallo II, Cyborg Superman, and more. With the more time Cadmus had Brainiac 8, the more that their designs evolved, like for instance when Cyborg Superman did not require a Kryptonite power source. Though Cadmus did not know it at the time, there was a cost for all the information they gathered from Brainiac 8. While Brainaic 8 was in their possession, she managed to upload her mind into their network even though her body was not functional. Brainiac 8 soon began going through Cadmus's entire system for information about weapons, technology, or anything else that she could use to her benefit. In addition, Brainiac 8 tracked the progress of the projects that were created from her Coluan biology, and planned to eventually take control of them, creating a cybernetic force to rival the DEO. Powers and Abilities Cybernetic Interface: Brainiac 8 is a Coluan cybernetic being. She is able to transfer body in the form of digital code and teleport through any technology by flying into it while in digital form. She can use any electronics as a portal to another destination, traveling through electronic and digital signals, while she is unable to travel through older broadcasting signals. She also could teleport only part of her body if she willed it, as she teleported her arm through a phone's screen, causing it to teleport out from Winn's computer and choke him. She can interface with any machinery and manipulate computer systems, as well as detect digital electronics and signals, while she could not do so with older broadcasting signals and technology. * Super Strength: Indigo has enhanced strength equal to that of a Kryptonian's. * Super Speed: Indigo also showcased blinding levels of speed able to tackle Alex to the ground in an instant. * Invulnerability: Indigo's body is denser than a human's but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian's. * Self Repair: As a digital being, Indigo is able to self repair, though she only if she is conscious, otherwise the Omegahedron can be used to reconstitute her, as Non did. * Shapeshifting: Indigo can take the from of a blue athletic female or a blond human, the latter of which she only appeared as while projecting herself on computers or video screens. She is able to manipulate her limbs to stretch and elongate to almost no limit and turn her fingers into claw like blades. It is later revealed that she can turn her limbs into blades that can can pierce into Martians. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Coluans Category:Robots Category:Revived Category:Brainiac Clan Category:Earth - S Category:Legion of Doom